CROIRE
by sissipotter
Summary: Caroline avait perdu tout espoir... Elle ne croyait plus en l'amour... Mais après un concours gagné, une rencontre et un concert des one directions vont tout changer ... sa vie va changer comme jamais elle aurait pu l'imaginer ! elle apprendra à croire...
1. Chapter 1

-C'est fini Samuel je parts ! je n'en peux plus ! je ne supporte plus d'être ton souffre douleur !

\- je t'en prie Caroline ! reste avec moi ! je changerai je te le promets ! de toute façon tu n'y arrivera pas sans moi !

\- je me débrouillerai ! adieu ! dis-je en claquant la porte.

C'était il y a six mois. Après 10 ans de vie commune avec un homme qui me dévalorisait et me tyrannisait au quotidien, j'avais décidé de partir. Je m'étais réfugié chez ma meilleure amie Pauline. Celle-ci m'avait dit que je pouvais rester autant que je le souhaitait chez elle et son mari. Mais je ne voulais pas abuser de son hospitalité. Et a 30 ans il était tant que j'apprenne à vivre seule, ce que je n'avais encore jamais vraiment fait car quand j'avais rencontré Samuel, j'habitais encore chez mes parents et nous avions vite emménagé ensemble.

J'avais mis le plus de distance entre lui et moi car Pauline habitait à Paris à plus de 500KM d'où je vivais avec Samuel avant. J'avais réussi à me faire muter dans un collège à Paris où je donnerai des cours d'anglais dès la rentrée scolaire.

Aujourd'hui j'emménageais dans un petit studio non loin de chez Pauline. On ne sait jamais j'aurais surement besoin d'elle. Cette étape était difficile pour moi mais j'allais tout faire pour avancer!

J'étais très fragilisée depuis ce que j'avais vécu avec Samuel et je n'avais plus du tout confiance en moi... je ne croyais plus trop en l'amour et avait peur de sortir de chez moi...

Pauline faisait tout pour me sortir de chez moi mais en vain... je ne cherchait pas à retrouver l'amour. je n'y croyais plus... je ne croyais pas en moi non plus...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que j'étais installée dans mon petit studio. Je l'avais fait cosy et romantique à mon image.

Je n'étais pas beaucoup sortie ces deux mois et j'avais préférée restée enfermée chez moi à lire, écouter de la musique et regarder des films et des séries et corriger des copies aussi... Je ne sortais que pour aller au collège et donner mes cours.

Mais en ce weekend de septembre, je n'eu pas d'autre choix que de sortir car Pauline m'avait forcée à venir à une soirée fille chez son amie Sophie. Elle avait tente-cinq ans, était mariée et avait une fille de 12 ans. j'étais déjà allée plusieurs fois chez elle et m'étais prise d'affection pour sa fille Zélie. Du haut de ses 12 ans elle était très mature un peu trop peut-être car elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis de son âge et préférait passer du temps avec les grandes personnes. C'est pourquoi elle participait souvent à nos soirées filles.

Arrivées chez Sophie, nous nous installâmes sur son canapé pour une mojito party ! notre cocktail préféré ! Zélie n'était pas là. Sophie nous expliqua que la petite était dans sa chambre en train d'écouter une émission radio sur son groupe préféré les ONE DIRECTION. Je ne connaissais pas vu que j'étais restée figée à écouter des groupes que les moins de 20 ans ne peuvent pas connaître comme les Rollings Stones, Nirvana...

Nous discutions donc et rions entre adultes. J'avoue que même si à chaque foie je rechigne à sortir de chez moi, ces petites soirées me font beaucoup de bien !

Nous étions en train de rire aux anecdotes de Sophie sur sa vie conjugale trépidante quand Zélie déboula en trombe dans le salon en criant :

\- Maman ! Maman ! j'ai gagné ! j'ai gagné !

-QU'as tu gagné ? demanda Sabine.

\- Quatre place pour passer une journée avec les one direction à Disneyland et assister à leur concert privé là bas ! je pourrai y aller dis je pourrai y aller !

\- Bien sur mais pas toute seule, il faut qu'un adulte t'accompagne ! et à qui vas tu donner les autres places ?

_ Ben justement vous avez qu'à venir avec moi toutes les trois comme ça je serai entourée de trois adultes ! sécurité maximum ! dit Zélie de son ton espiègle.

-Mais Zélie, tu n'as pas des amies à qui tu pourrais proposer d'aller avec toi, demandais-je pas très emballer à l'idée d'aller à un concert pour adolescente surexcitées.

\- Non je ne les aime pas les filles au collège et je préfère aller avec vous !

-moi ça me dit bien, dit Pauline, je connais ce groupe et j'aime bien ce qu'il fait !

-Aller Caro dis oui dis oui !

-Pff je sais pas tout ce monde !

-Aller Caro, dit Pauline, ça ne pourra que te faire du bien, une journée à Disneyland et un concert ça n'a jamais tué personne !

\- Bon ok, capitulais-je face à la moue suppliante de Zélie.

\- Super ! cria Zélie ! je vais te faire écouter leur musique et te montrer qui est qui !

La soirée se termina a écouter les chansons du groupe et Zélie se lança dans des explications ponctuées de commentaires comme "lui c'est Harry Styles il est trop beau !".

A la fin j'étais censée être incollable sur le groupe mais je n'avais pas vraiment écouté tout ce que Zélie m'avait dit... Mais je devais admettre que leur musique était sympa !


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 2

Le jour J était bientôt arrivé et nous n'arrivions plus à contenir l'excitation de Zélie. Celle ci nous avait entraînée dans une folle course aux magasins pour trouver des tenus pour la journée de ses rêves. Moi qui ne mettais en ce moment que des jean et tee-shirt, je n'étais pas très motivée pour changer, j'étais à l'aise comme ça et je n'avais pas trop l'intention de séduire. Mais Zélie en avait décidé autrement :

\- Aller Caroline ! fait un petit effort c'est pas n'importe qui que tu vas rencontrer c'est Harry, Liam, Louis et Niall ! Tu dois être la plus belle de toute !

Que répondre face à l'enthousiasme de cette adolescente. Je me prêtai donc docilement aux différents essayage. Etant la dernière à ne pas m'être trouvé de tenue à chaque fois que je sortais de la cabine j'avais un jury en face de moi composé de Zélie, Sophie et Pauline qui commentaient le moindre détail de ma tenue : " c'est trop ci pas assez ça " " on dirait un sac à patate" "ça te met pas assez en valeur ". Sympa les copines...

Finalement après une heure d'essayage intensif je sortis de la cabine en portant une robe chemise en jean serrée à la taille par une ceinture marron tressée. La robe mettait en valeur mon décolleté et était très courte... trop courte pour moi. Mais quand je sortis de la cabine mes amies s'exclamèrent en cœur :

-Whaou ! c'est celle la qu'il te faut !

-Vous êtes sure c'est un peu court !

\- Non Caro, elle est parfaite ! elle te va super bien tu es sexy et classe à la fois ! dit Pauline.

\- Je pourrai la mettre avec un legging alors ? tentais-je.

\- Non certainement pas ! ça gacherait tout ! Assume un peu tes formes Caroline ! tu es magnifique il faut que tu l'accepte !

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi on sait très bien toi et moi que j'ai plus d'un kilo à perdre et que je n'ai rien de joli !

\- Caroline ! ne laisse pas le discours de Samuel t'atteindre ! Tu es magnifique et il est tant que tu arrêtes de te dévaloriser !

Lorsque je me regardai dans la glace, je me dis que Caroline avait peut-être raison. Samuel avait passé son temps à me dire que j'étais grosse et moche mais finalement je n'étais peut-être pas si mal. Certes j'avais des formes généreuses mais je n'étais pas non plus obèse ! La couleur de la robe faisait ressortir le bleu de mes yeux. Mes cheveux châtain retenus en queue de cheval toute simple formaient une cascade de boucles dans le dos... Malgré tout je ne pu m'empêcher de penser au parole de Samuel " tu as de la chance d'être avec moi car qui d'autre voudrait d'une fille comme toi"...

Je finis cependant par acheter cette robe ainsi qu'une paire de spartiate blanche pour parfaire la tenu, comme disait Sophie.

Le jour du concert arrivé Pauline entrepris de me coiffer et de me maquiller, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Jusque là je ne faisait qu'attacher mes cheveux en queue de cheval et mettre un peu de crème hydratante.

Lorsque je me regardai dans le miroir ce jour là, je fus étonnée du résultat. Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas vu comme ça ... Le maquillage était discret mais cachait à merveille mes imperfection et faisait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux avec beaucoup d'intensité. Mes cheveux étaient lâchés et retenus juste par une petite pince dorée afin qu'ils ne me retombent pas dans les yeux et formaient comme à leur habitudes de jolies boucles brunes mais cette fois ils m'arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos ! Je n'avais jamais vraiment pris conscience qu'ils étaient si long.

Zélie me tira de ma rêverie et me dit :

\- Tu es trop belle Caroline ! je suis sûre que tu vas faire craquer les garçons !

\- Merci Zélie, riais-je en pensant à la réplique naïve de l'adolescente.

\- Allez les filles vous êtes prêtes pour la journée de notre vie ! cria Zélie surexcitée.

\- La journée de ta vie plutôt, dit sa mère, mais oui nous sommes prêtes pas vrai les filles !

-OUI ! répondîmes Pauline et moi en riant !

Après tout c'était marrant de se prendre pour des adolescentes le temps d'une journée... même si je ne comptais pas non plus jouer à la groupie...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Le jour J est arrivé ! nous attendons devant les portes du Parc Disneyland pour un concert exceptionnel des One direction après le break du groupe de un an et demi.

j'étais un peu en retrait du groupe car me retrouver auprès d'une cinquantaine d'adolescente en furie m'angoissait un peu. Mais je dois dire que savoir que le parc allait être privatisé pour nous me réjouissait car on font j'étais une grande enfant et l'univers Disney m'avait toujours enchanté. Je n'ai pas honte de dire que je suis une de ces adultes qui coure au cinéma quand un dessin animé sort.

Au bout de quelques minutes interminables les portes s'ouvrirent, les cris des jeunes filles présentes redoublèrent. On nous conduisit ensuite au grand Hôtel de Disneyland, vous savez celui qui ressemble à un château de princesse à l'entrée du parc. Le groupe de musique nous y attendait pour une séance de dédicaces et photo.

Quand la horde de jeunes filles virent apparaître le groupe de garçons, elles se mirent à crier encore plus fort.

je m'amusai de voir l'excitation de Zélie mais aussi celle de Pauline et Sophie qui semblaient elles aussi se prendre au jeu de la fanattitude.

Quand vint le tour de Zélie de prendre une photo avec le groupe, elle me tira avec elle :

-Aller vient Caro c'est à nous !

J'eu beau protester, je me retouvai à poser à côté de ce jeune homme brun aux cheveux long et bouclé et au regard vert. Plutôt canon, je dois l'avouer. Tout naturellement, il entoura mes épaules de son bras tatoué, ce qui me fit me figer sur place, je n'étais pas trop à l'aise avec les contacts physique en ce moment...

Quand les photos eurent été prises, il me demanda avec un sourire sexy et d'une voix un peu rauque qui me fit frissonner :

\- Tu veux un autographe ?(en anglais bien sûre)

\- Non ça ira merci, dis-je dans la même langue.

Devant son regard choqué je ne pus m'empêcher de dire en riant :

\- Pas l'habitude à ce qu'on dise non à ce que je vois...

-Non, c'est plutôt l'inverse, j'ai l'habitude à ce qu'on me supplie... Mon ego en prend un coup là, dit-il en riant lui aussi.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas blesser ton ego mais je ne suis là que pour accompagner la petite tête blonde que tu vois là-bas, dis-je en désignant zélie qui était en train de faire signer des photos à un autre membre du groupe.

-Ah d'accord...

\- Et de toute façon je n'ai jamais trop compris l'intérêt des autographes... à moins que tu me signe un chèque à plusieurs zéro je ne vois pas l'intérêt !

-Hahaha ! on ne me l'avait jamais faite celle là ! éclata de rire le jeune homme.

-Mais je suppose que tu ne seras pas d'accord, dis-je en plaisantant.

\- Bien vu... mais même si tu ne veux pas d'autographe, tu peux quand même me dire ton prénom ?

-Je m'appelle Caroline.

-Enchantée Caroline !

-Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ? J'ai du mal à retenir qui est qui !

-Whaou...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ben tu me mets une deuxième claque dans la figure en moins de cinq minutes !

-Pourquoi ? Parce-que je ne connais pas ton prénom ?

-Ben ouai...

-Eh du calme la star , dis-je en riant , tu n'es pas le centre du monde non plus...

-Ah ben toi au moins on peut dire que tu as de la répartie, on ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec toi !

-Merci... Mais j'attends toujours que tu me dise ton prénom.

\- Harry, Harry Styles.

\- Enchantée Harry...

-Tu...

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase une jeune filles venait de lui sauter dessus pour signer un album.

Je fus rapidement rejointe par mes amies. Zélie me dit :

-Tu parlais avec Harry. Il t"as dit quoi ?

-Rien, je crois que je l'ai vexé en refusant un autographe.

\- Tu as refusé un autographe mais tu es folle, dit Zélie d'un air indigné.

Ce qui nous fit rire.

Alors que nous rions, je levai les yeux et croisai le regard d'Harry. Il me fit un clin d'œil et me lui rendis son sourire et détournai le regard. Pauline me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu en train de faire des œillades au beau Harry ?

-Pfff... mais non !

\- Oh si si ! je vois bien qu'il te plait, je te connais Caro !

\- Ben il est mignon c'est vrai... mais je ne lui fais pas d'œillades comme tu dis !

-Oui si tu le dis. En tout cas je peux te certifier que lui il est en train de te regarder...

Je levai les yeux et croisai à nouveau le regard du jeune homme. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

une fois la séance de dédicace terminée, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parc. Le groupe de chanteur faisait partie de l'escapade mais ils étaient entourés de garde du corps si bien qu'il était difficile de les approcher.

On enchaîna les attraction toutes plus féeriques les unes que les autres. Cependant quand on arriva au Space Mountain je refusai de monter. Les manèges à sensation et moi cela faisait deux alors il était hors de question que je monte dans un grand huit qui se passe dans le noir en plus !

Je dis donc à mes amies que je les attendrais ici. Connaissant mes angoissent elles acquiescèrent sans problème.

Alors que je m'asseyais sur un banc, j'entendis une voix me dire en anglais:

\- Tu ne viens pas Caroline ?

Je me retournai et vis Harry qui me regardait en souriant.

-Non, ce genre d'attraction m'effraie alors je préfère rester là à attendre.

\- Ma petite insolente a donc peur de quelque chose, dit-il en riant.

\- Insolente ? dis-je en riant également.

\- Oui, jamais personne ne m'avais parlé comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure et je dois dire que j'aime bien ça...

-Ah ben je vais continuer alors.

\- Sans problème mais tu es sure que tu ne veux pas monter... je te tiendra la main si tu veux. Et puis tu sais je ne suis pas fan des montagnes russes non plus alors on se soutiendra mutuellement !

\- Parce-que tu te crois assez fort pour protéger la fille terrorisée que je suis ? répliquai-je en souriant.

-Je peux toujours essayer...

-Prétentieux !

-In...

-Harry tu fais quoi ? tu viens ? le coupa un de ses partenaires.

-Oui j'arrive... dit-il à l'intention de son ami et en se retournant vers moi avec un sourire charmeur à tomber, aller Caro vient avec moi...

-Bon OK..., m'entendis-je dire en me levant et prenant la main qu'Harry me tendait.

J'en revenais pas ce garçon m'avait ôté toute capacité de ré que je me dirigeai vers l'entrée du Space Mountain, je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade. Ce fût un garde du corps qui me sorti de l'état second dans lequel j'étais en me tirant violemment en arrière et me fit lâcher la main d'Harry. Sur le coup je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait et ce que j'avais bien pût faire pour en arriver là.

Mais Harry revint vers moi et dit au molosse qui me barrait la route :

-C'est bon elle est avec moi. Il n'y a pas de problème.

Il me repris la main et on entra à l'intérieur rejoindre les autres.

Harry me présenta au reste du groupe :

-Les gars, je vous présente Caroline, Caroline voici Liam, louis et Niall.

-Enchantée, dis-je.

-Salut ! dirent-ils tous.

-alors c'est toi la non fan qui a rembarré Harry ? me dit Niall.

-Oui c'est moi...

Niall me fit un clin d'œil et on se mit à rire.

Lorsqu'on arriva jusqu'au siège du manège, il ne restait que quelques jeunes filles qui attendaient de monter dedans.

Le groupe de garçon étant censé monter seul dans les attractions afin de ne pas créer de problème, un des hommes chargé de gérer les montées et les descentes me dit :

-C'est à vous mademoiselle !

Je lâchai la main d'Harry et avançai donc docilement. Je ne voulais pas à nouveau me faire plaquer par un garde du corps. Harry me retint et dit en me reprenant la main :

-Non, elle monte avec moi.

-Comme vous voudrez Monsieur, dit le groom surpris.

Le wagon rempli de fan parti mais je pu entendre certains chuchotement "c'est qui cette fille", "elle fait quoi avec Harry" "tu as vu elle lui tient la main". Je le mis à rire et Harry me regarda étonné.

-Je vais devenir l'ennemi public numéro 1 ! dis-je.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu es en train de créer des jalouses en me faisant monter avec vous.

-Mais non t'inquiète, nos fan sont cool... Bon aller ma belle c'est à nous ! Prête ?

-Non !

-Moi non plus mais quand faut y aller faut y aller !

Je me retrouvai donc assise dans cette attraction maudite. Je serrais la main d'Harry pour me donner du courage. Celui-ci me dit pour me rassurer comme pour se rassurer lui même :

-Tout va bien se passer t'inquiète bébé !

-Bébé... tu me donnes des petits nom maintenant, je ne savais qu'on était si intime ! dis-je ne riant.

-Même terrorisée tu ne perds pas ta répartie hein...

-Non je ...

Mais je ne pu terminer ma phrase car le manège se mit en route et je ne pus faire que hurler. Harry n'en menait pas large à coté de moi non plus. on se broyait mutuellement la main.

Quand nous sortîmes j'avais les jambes flageolantes si bien que je trébuchai et atterris tout droit dans les bras d'Harry. Celui-ci me dit :

\- Eh ben, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi !

-Dans tes rêves la star, répondis-je.

Lorsqu'on sortit de l'attraction on riait tous les deux.

Ce fut mes trois amies qui nous interrompirent :

-Mais Caro où étais tu ? Tu devais nous attendre et quand on est sorti tu n'étais plus là on te cherchait partout !

-Je suis désolé, intervint Harry, je l'ai enlevé, c'est ma faute...

Pauline , Sophie et Zélie se tournèrent vers lui remarquant sa présence :

-Ah ! Oh ! Euh c'est pas grave , dit Pauline.

-OK ! Je te vois plus tard Caroline, je dois aller voir les autres ! dit Harry en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Quand il fut partit Pauline s'écria :

-Je le crois pas ! Tu étais avec lui ?

-Oui... il m'a convaincu de faire le Space Mountain avec lui...

-Eh ben ma jolie ! on s'en fait pas ! on dirait que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil !

-Mais non il est juste gentil... il fait juste ce qu'on attend de lui...

-Mais c'est bizarre qu'il ai voulu faire cette attraction, il déteste les montagnes russes... dit Zélie qui était incollable sur le chanteur.

-Si ça se trouve il l'a fait parce-qu'il voulait être avec toi... intervint Sophie.

-Mais oui...vous délirez les filles !

-EN tout cas tu as trop de la chance, conclut Zélie.


End file.
